Misery Business
by T. N. Weston
Summary: The first chapter is how I'd actually like to see season 6 end. It will be a multi-chapter story, and the title may change in the future, but for now this fits. I will write a better summary later when the rest of the story is more fleshed out in my head.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I typed this on my phone while things were super slow at work so I apologize in advance for any errors.

Don't shoot me please, but this is how I'd actually **like** to see the season end.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The friends, family, and colleagues of one Captain Roy Montgomery, stood soberly in the cemetery as they listened to Roy's father remembering his strong sense of duty and justice.

Kate Beckett stood, eyes glistening with unshed tears, and stared into nothingness. She couldn't help but feel that his death was partially her fault. If she had just walked away, as Castle had pleaded with her to do, Roy might still be alive.

It shocked Kate that no one else blamed her; even Roy's wife, who just a week before had been looking forward to his retirement, had given Kate heartfelt words of consolation. It should be Kate consoling his widow. Not the other way around…

Out of the corner of his eye Rick saw a single tear trail down Kate's cheek. He silently took her hand in his and squeezed gently. Rick half expected Kate to pull away, but was instead surprised to feel her lean into his arm as she squeezed his hand in return.

Castle raised his eyes to the horizon. He stood in shock for a moment as he spied Hal Lockwood in the distance.

Brazenly, Lockwood waved. Somehow Lockwood knew the author had seen him, and a split second later Lockwood raised a rifle to his shoulder and chambered a round. Castle's only thought, at that moment, was of protecting Kate. Screams rang out as a shot was fired and Castle and Kate fell to the ground together. Instantly, five officers, as well as Ryan and Esposito, were giving chase.

Kate's initial shock wore off as she heard three gunshots in the distance, but a new wave of alarm set in at the stillness of her partner at her side.

After Rick had tackled Kate to the ground Castle had rolled to her side. She shifted her head to look at him and her heart plummeted. His dress shirt, once white, was now turning a deep red.

Kate quickly brought herself to her knees next Castle and applied pressure to the ever growing stain. Kate gasped, nearly gleeful, as Rick let out a cry of pain and his eyes shot open.

"Ka—," Castle tried to speak, but little sound squeaked out.

Kate hushed Rick as a mother would a wounded child, "It's okay, rick, you're going to be okay. Just hold on."

"Please," Rick mouthed.

Keeping pressure on the hole in his chest Kate leaned over him. When she was close enough he whispered something to her and closed his eyes, his head falling limply to one side.

"I know," Kate whispered back as she let the tears fall freely, "Me too."

End Note: This **will** be a multi-chapter story. I'm not _completely_ evil. Plus, I need _something_ to keep me going over the summer. ;-) However, it may not be updated for a bit as I'm going to be busy. I will try to get it updated soon, but I make no promises.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

xxxx

Kate sat in the hospital waiting room staring blindly into oblivion. Her blood soaked dress mostly covered by a police issue wind-breaker Esposito had pulled out of the trunk of his car earlier. Her hair was matted to her head where, unthinking, she had run a still bloody hand through it earlier. It looked like she should also be in the ER, but none of it was he blood.

Nearly an hour had passed since she'd arrived at the hospital, escorted by Ryan and Esposito. In that time she'd not said a word, barely even blinked. Castle's friends and colleagues sat near her, the boys and Lanie had tried to speak with her, but Kate didn't answer. There were no tears, she barely even moved.

Lanie stood up and kneeled in front of Beckett, "I'm going to the vending machines. Can't I get you anything, Sweetie?"

Kate looked at Lanie, but did not answer. As Lanie stood once more the elevator doors opened to reveal Alexis and Martha, both looking harried and in shock.

Kate quickly stood as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Alexis caught Kate's eye and ran over to the waiting area begging for any news on her father.

As Martha took a seat Kate quickly and silently walked away. Just as Kate pushed the call button for the elevator she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Kate, where are you going?" Alexis asked. Kate felt her heart swell with sorrow, Alexis sounded so much younger than her years right now.

Kate squared her shoulders and spoke the first words since Castle was shot, "You don't want me here. This is _my_ fault."

Alexis shook her head, "You didn't shoot him."

"No, but he asked me, nearly begged me to walk away from this, but I couldn't let it go. Now Roy's dead, and your dad is…" Kate's voice broke betraying the emotion her face wouldn't show, "I have to go."

As if on cue the elevator doors opened and emitted Kate, "I'm sorry," Kate stated and the doors closed.

xxxxx

Kate took a cab back to her apartment. She couldn't get the last words Castle had spoken to her out of her head.

_I'm sorry._

Why? Why was he sorry? She's the one that should apologize to him. For God's sake, the man had literally just taken a bullet for her. For _her_!

Why had he done that? He should have just let Lockwood kill her. Now not only did she have the Captain's blood on her hands, but possibly Castle's as well. She couldn't deal with that.

If Castle died, died because of her desire for revenge, Kate knew she would break.

Kate felt so angry. Not just at Lockwood and everyone involved in this god-damn case, but at her mother, for insisting on pursuing such a dangerous case, herself for being so much like her own mother, but especially Castle. Why did he have to so insistent about staying by her side through this? Anyone else would have run long ago.

She swore when he woke up, if he woke up, that she would beat him until he was black and blue for not letting her do this alone.

He'd told her just days earlier to think about what losing her would mean to the people that loved her, but he hadn't taken his own advice, and he had _so_ much more to lose. If Castle died he would not only be leaving behind, a horde of fans who would forever revile Beckett as the woman who'd gotten their favorite author killed, but a daughter that adored him, and a mother who would be crushed at the loss of her only son.

Kate hated Rick for being willing to give up so much for her, when they both knew she didn't deserve it. Rick had been wrong when they talked days ago. She didn't deserve to be happy. Kate harbored too many demons; so many people were dead because of her. No she most certainly did _not_ deserve to be happy.


End file.
